yet another life lost
by mrsodairmockingjay132
Summary: What if Peeta wasn't lying when he said Katniss was pregnant? What if they were secretly married? What if Katniss was quite heavily pregnant during the quarter quell. Was there yet to be another life lost? the quarter quell with a pregnant Katniss
1. back onto the podium

''If it weren't for the baby'' Peeta says quietly. There is an uproar, not only does the world now know that I am definitely pregnant they also know about our secret marriage.

After I got back from 12 I realised I had always loved Peeta and now even President Snow couldn't deny it.

I knew the capitol knew because my 6 month swollen belly made it extremely obvious. As we were plunged into darkness I call out for Peeta and sigh in relief as he grabs my hand.

That night I fell asleep peacefully as Peeta hugs me and our baby protectively.

Cinna reminds me he's still betting on me and as I enter the podium I am taken up to my death.

I glare past the intense sunlight absorbing all the little details trying to understand where I was.

I gasp as the baby kicks me hard, I have to ignore the pain. I have to stay alert.

I notice I am surrounded by water, 12 thin strips of land link the isolated island that hosts the cornucopia and the rest of the arena.

I strain my eyes trying to find Peeta._ Damn!_ The golden horn must be blocking him from my view. I feel a pair of eyes bore into me. Brutus is glaring at my lower abdomen. He notices me and as our eyes meet he flashes me a malicious smile.

5...4...3...2...1... _gong! _

_''Ladies and gentlemen let the 75th annual hunger games begin!)_

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. I can't move! I watch in horror as many of the tributes dive into the water but all I do is vomit as I collapse on to my metal plate.

Finnick Odair starts to swim effortlessly towards me. I wonder if this is when I am going to die.

He stretches out his hand.

''Come on Katniss'' The sunlight glimmers on a golden item on his wrist I notice this as Haymitch' s bracelet.

Probably a sign to trust him but I can't bring myself to trust him straight away._ Probably a strange motherly instinct. _I notice a blonde haired boy also bobbing in and out of the water also clutching Finnick for support.

_Peeta!_ I look at Peeta for reassurance. He nods his head and I grab Finnick hand.

''I can swim you know'' I snap at Finnick. I didn't mean to snap but I couldn't help it.

''Okay Katniss just don't exert yourself'' Peeta says calmly.

When we reach the cornucopia I reach for a bow and a sheath of arrows. I notice there are only weapons and no survival equipment.

When we finally leave the cornucopia and the blood bath. Once again I collapse, _well done Katniss you want to protect Peeta but you can't even walk. _

Finnick is holding Mags in his arms while Peeta scoops me up.

''Are you okay Katniss'' Peeta whispers he has worried etched over his face. All I can do is nod, he doesn't look convinced.

''Peeta let me walk please''

he place me on the ground so gently I almost forget that I am in the arena then it catches my eye. The rippling square...

''Peeta!'' I scream as he walks straight into the force field. I run over to his lifeless body and put my ear to where I know I will always find the strong and steady beat of his heart instead I find silence.

* * *

**please review they make me update faster**


	2. reuntided and anger

I start weeping inconsolably.

''Peeta!'' I scream shaking his cold body. BOOM! His cannon goes off.

''NO!'' I scream refusing to accept what was happening. The baby starts kicking me as if it knows I'm being destroyed from the inside out.

Finnick walks over and starts performing something I had seen my mother do a few times called CPR.

Peeta's chest starts to rise and falls. I gasp as Peeta releases a small cough.

''Peeta!'' I fling my arms around his neck. Once again I start weeping for the second time today.

''Hormones?'' Peeta laughs weakly. I nod my head as I feel the baby kick once again. I cannot help but smile as Peeta gently kisses my stomach.

''I love both my girls'' he whispers to me and the baby. Then it hit me how badly I'm doing from a sponsors point of view-I'd broken down twice, collapsed twice and vomited once.

''Katniss...'' Finnick asks gently ''You wanted to warn us about the force field... how did you know it was there?''

I dry my eyes with the moss Mags hands me I am conflicted whether to tell the truth or lie. If I tell the truth then the games makers might adapt the force field so I can't see the rippling square anymore, so I lie.

''I can hear it'' I state bluntly

''I can't'' Finnick, Peeta and Mags reply in unison

''That's funny I can only hear it in my left ear'' I say.

''The one the Capitol reconstructed?''Peeta reacts

''Yes'' I nod, _good now the blame is on someone else._

We start looking around for water but I can barely stand from dehydration .Peeta places his hand on my shoulders, gently.

''Katniss are you okay? You look pale'' he whispers weakly. I nod my head but even this causes me pain.

As we walk on my legs start shaking from dehydration and hunger. I suddenly vomit feeling the last pieces of food sting my throat as they re appear. I start shivering even though it is ridiculously hot. The flimsy blue jumpsuit is no protection and I feel ridiculously exposed.

Finnick and Peeta look at me with worried eyes as Mags rubs comforting circles on my back.

''Did any of you notice water on our way here?'' Finnick asks. I shake my head along with Peeta and Mags.

''Why don't I climb that tree and see if I can spot a water source?''

''I don't think that's a good idea Katniss, not in your condition'' Peeta whispered gently, he knows I hate feeling helpless.

''God Peeta!'' I scream. I don't really know why but that comment made me furious!

''I'm not paralyzed! The fact is I'm still in the hunger games even if I am pregnant!'' he looks hurt and shocked. I don't blame him I would feel the same way.

I let out a frustrated scream. My arms are everywhere I have no idea where to put them or what to do with them. So I run at Peeta, kicking him, hitting him and scratching him. The baby kicks me as if telling me to stop.

''Stop treating me like I am weak!'' Peeta stands there un moving, paralyzed by shocked. Finnick sighs and throws me over his shoulder. I hit back weakly but he completely ignores me.

''Katniss...'' Peeta mumbles as he sinks down into the soft carpet of leaves.

''Katniss we won't go far but we'll leave you here to cool down. Call us if you need us'' Finnick whispers as he places gently on the floor.

I glance over at Peeta, Finnick is helping him to his feet as Mags pats his arm reassuringly mumbling something about hormones .

_Why did I attack Peeta?_ I can't answer my own question and the thought horrified me. I climb up the tree that started this whole issue and carefully edge myself across the thickest branch. I scan around feeling sick as I catch sight if the blood bath.

Tearing my eyes away from the sickening scene I scan around the arena which seems to be circular. _Probably surrounded by a force field_. I hear Peeta talking to Finnick somewhere below me. I don't even want to know what they are talking about.

My eyes can't find the glistening pool of clear liquid. As I climb down an unbelievable pain hits me.

My foot misses the last branch and I fall onto the ground below. Once again the unwelcome pain arrives, this times its worse. I scream.

''Peeta!'' '' Peeta help me please!'' this is the last thing I can scream as the world turns black and darkness numbs the pain.


	3. birth

The darkness starts to mix to form a palette of paint. Outlines start to form as I fill the gaps with my mind.

My brain starts to register a searing pain in my lower half. Peeta seems to be mopping my brow.

''Katniss your waters broke'' he whispered in his most soothing voice. I let out a small moan as the pain intensified. I noticed I had shed my flimsy jumpsuit. I lay there in nothing but my under top.

''Haymitch sent an spile so Finnick went to find some water.'' Finnick suddenly appears, as if on cue, with a basket made from reeds and a blanket made of the same material. He handed it to Peeta with a smile of encouragement.

I felt another stab of pain course through my body. Then I realise how early the baby is. _It can't be weak it has to be strong!_''

''Peeta...'' I gasp through ragged breaths ''Peeta.. the baby it's too early''

''Shhhhh Katniss you will both be fine'' he whispers as he tries to hide the worry that's eating away at both of us.

I scream once again as another wave of pain overcomes me, leaving me feeling weak and exposed. I'm , for once, extremely grateful for the blanket that protects me a little bit from the harsh unforgiving sun.

''Katniss you are going to have to push soon'' Mags calls it is the first time I notice her and she makes me grateful for her presence. She also seems comfortable.

''3...2...1...'' I push with all my might. The pain is so intense I let out a blood curdling scream. I notice Peeta wince as I crush his hand in my own clammy palms. He doesn't let his own pain affect his voice as he whispers words of encouragement in my ears.

Then relief washes over me, but I'm not greeted by screams as many others new mothers are. I am greeted by silence.

''Peeta...'' Mags whispers, her face pale. Suddenly I feel sick and dizzy. The world seems to be closing in around me.

Peeta suddenly starts sobbing as he clutches our baby tightly to his chest.

''Peeta?'' I whisper weakly even though he is too distressed to answer ''Peeta what's wrong?''

The anxiety within me carries on growing at an alarming rate.

''Katniss...'' Mags begins gently

''The baby.. its..'' she sighs '' it's stillborn'' I scream so loudly the whole arena must of heard. I look at my weeping husband clutching our dead baby and I feel pain so much worse than before. Tears cannot express my pain and sorrow.

I run into the surrounding jungle, alone. This pain is so heavy and weighs me down so much that I fall onto the leaves and scream. I do not stop screaming until an unfamiliar pair of hands throw me unceremoniously over their shoulder. I soon notice the hands belong to Brutus. I scream once again then blackout.

* * *

**once again sorry its cliffy. Thnxs to everyone whos reviewed so far and plz review**

**next up Glimmer**

**update soon**


	4. captured

I try to stretch but I feel my hand restrained to my sides, my back seems to be propped next to a tree trunk. Dark silhouettes block the fading sun from my eyes. The faint buzzing in my ears transforms into voices. The pain in my chest seems to constrict my breathing.

''Hello 12, nice of you to join us.'' My hands automatically attempt to search for the bow that isn't there. I recognise the owner of the voice as Enobaria. She laughs at my weak attempts to arm myself

''you cow'' I spit in her face as she crouches down to my level, she just glares me with a disgusted look on her face.

I recoil as her hand touches my cheek. My eyes are left watering after the slap. She then reaches in her pocket for her throwing knife.

''Ever wondered how Clove became so good with knives?'' she snarls at me ''I taught her everything I know, I even taught her how to put on a good show for the Capitol.'' I attempt to crawl backward as she selects her knife.

''When we finish with you I'm going to kill you in my own way as revenge for Clove.'' She snarls ''How about I give you a little taster so your _husband_'' she spits out the word '' can't even recognise you.'' She leans in closer to my ear '' I really enjoy the expressions on their face when I torment them.''

She then grabs my cheek and carves into it. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I suddenly hear three other voices join Enobaria laughter. I squint past the intense pain and notice the three other careers (Cashmere, Gloss and Brutus) surrounding me.

''Not so strong now are we, fire girl?'' Cashmere pipes in. Enobaria carves into my cheek once again. Another scream escapes my chapped lips.

After what seems like hours of excruciating pain and screaming Brutus grabs me by my collar.

''Get up now Fire Girl. I know for a fact that you are in an alliance with Finnick Odair, Mags Soarter and Peeta Mellark'' He smirks at me ''You're going to show us where you precious alliance is based.''

I stand up, legs shaking, as Gloss unties the ropes that bind me. My body is stiff but I can barley feel the pain in comparison to what I had just suffered. Enobaria holds a knife to my throat. I freeze my hunters instinct taking over.

Even though the blanket wrapped tightly around my waist restricts my movements I elbow Enobaria so he doubles over in pain releasing the knife. I slide under the knife and kick Cashmere whom is running at me.

I may be weak but in the arena you have to recover. Quickly. I see Gloss running at me, spear at the ready, and run into a denser part of the jungle. As Brutus tackles me to the ground Enobaria sits on me in the exact same way Clove did in my first games. _Probably another sick thing she taught Clove; how to make sure your prey can't run off whilst you are torturing them to death._ the thought makes me feel sick that this, in a careers mind, is helpful information.

''Right let me finish that beautiful piece of artwork I started?'' With that she makes another incision into my cheek. I scream and scream, I was too weak to act strong or to die with dignity. I start weeping and screaming once again with emotional and physical pain.

''Now how about we draw ... flames ...'' .


	5. a funeral, rebellious words and roses

I feel sick from the never ending pain hoping death will pity me. By now Enobaria seems immune to my screams. There's suddenly a distant crash that distracts her for a second.

''Someone is at the camp!'' Gloss shouts. he, Cashmere and Brutus run back to the camp, weapons at the ready.

''Goodnight, Fire girl'' Enobaria whispers menacingly as she holds the steel knife to my throat.

The next few seconds go past in a blur. Someone runs forward and throws Enobaria off me, knocking the wind from her. The next face that appears within my vision is one I can easily recognise, even through the pain.

''Peeta I mumble weakly. I her him gasp, I must look terrible with words and pictures carved into my face .

I can feel the warm blood trickling down my cheek, keeping me warm.

''Oh Katniss... I am so sorry, I shouldn't of left you''

''shhhhh'' I whisper attempting to smile through the pain.

He then scoops me into his arms ( bridal style ) and holds me to him. I breathe in his sweet smell of oil paint and cinnamon that reminds me of home.

As we approach the camp I can see the outline of a baby, tears begin to sting my eyes. I put my head on Peetas chest and listen to the comforting sound of his steady, beating heart.

''Let's move to the beach'' Finnick suggested. I nod, my throat to dry to speak. Peeta also seems fixated on the horrid sight. Mags and Finnick begin to collect our few possessions.

We start our trek to the beach but my mind is still with our child, alone and vulnerable.

''Peeta I can't leave the... our baby like that. Can't we bury it so I can feel closure.''

Peetas eyes pierce my soul as he nods his head.

''Finnick...'' Peeta calls, his voice breaking '' Finnick we need to bury...'' he can't carry on. Finnick ,of course, knows exactly what we are trying to say.

He turns around and begins to trudge back to our old camp. I can for now ignore the hot blood trickling down my swollen cheeks. I can't watch as Peeta digs a hole, tears dripping from his nose. I walk up to the baby and hold it close to my chest.

When the hole is finally dug Peeta steps back and locks hands with me. We both step forward and bend down. My hands tremble as I place the baby inside the hole. Sobs rack my aching body.

Finnick and Mags seemed to of headed back to the camp to give us privacy. Peeta begins to talk through his tears.

''We didn't get to know you well but if we did we would still love you just as much, if not more'' He gulps in the surrounding air, trying to compose himself. '' You will always be in our hearts, we will always remember you.'' With that he put three fingers to his lips and lift them to the sky. He can't carry on.

Then it is my turn. No sounds seemed to be able the chocked sobs that block my throat up. The death of our child was bittersweet , even though I would not and could not ever admit that to Peeta. I decided that it would better that my Childs name couldn't be selected from the dreaded crystal ball. My child wouldn't have to suffer the horrors of the games. My anger is suddenly extremely fierce and directed at the Capitol. I stand up , a fire burning within me.

I can feel the camera zoom in on us, the Capitol must be loving this - the star crossed lovers mourning over the death of their child.

''How dare you do this!'' I scream not caring if the other tributes hear me. ''You enjoy our tears, you revel in our pain. You sit and eat so much that you force your selves to be sick just so you can eat more! Whilst the districts starve. Your biggest worry is whether your wig clashes with your outfit whilst others have to worry about how to get their next me. When Panem catches fire you will burn because this is what you cause,'' I point to our child and Peeta whom is staring at me mouth agape.

Finnick and Mags seem to be dazed by my words. When they snap out of their trance Finnick clears his throat.

''We thought you might want to stay here for one more night...'' he announces. Peeta nods his head numbly.

''Could you help us bring a few more items.'' Finnick continued. Peeta stood up and locked our hands together.

We all stroll back to the beach Peeta and I are in our own little world for a while - as we are still mourning our baby. There's a sight that snaps me out of our world.

The beach is covered in roses.

I know exactly what this means

_That was a big mistake Miss Everdeen._

**Please review! **

**ps how do you feel about a sequel? please tell me in your reviews**


	6. smells, the fallen and fog

I don't scream I don't even move I just gather our few possessions head back to the forest.

Roses and blood... roses and blood the smell haunts me and refuses to evacuate my nostrils, the smell is too strong too overpowering.

The others seem to be transfixed, shocked even but I cannot give Snow the victory of my fear. My emotions must be kept safe and to myself because only then can I save Peeta. I must stay strong.

I want to run I want to scream but I can't because Snow can and will never see me weak and vulnerable.

I fall onto the lush jungle carpet but do not black out.

''Katniss...'' I hear Peeta murmur behind me, ''Katniss are you okay?'' he asks, his eyes seem to filled with pain and worry.

''I'm fine Peeta'' I mumble. The look on his face tells me he doesn't believe me, who can blame him I am not exactly renowned for revealing my emotions. His feel his eyes on me, searching my soul so I do the one thing I can do I stand up and kiss him, I put all my emotions into the kiss and when we break apart I whisper

'' I love you Peeta Mellark''.

Our moment is interrupted by the anthem which seems very un-Capitol like, seeing as the audience seems to love us as a couple. The star-crossed lovers of district 12.

All the faces of the fallen flash in the sky:

The morphling from district 6, Cecilia, Woof, both the district 9 tributes, the district 10 female, Seeder and the district 5 male whom was killed by Finnick.

I think about Cecilia especially because of her children motherless. That is why I accept maybe the death of my child is not such a bad thing. It would stop he or she from suffering.

That night as I attempt to sleep I relive the moment I fell in love with Peeta.

We were in the cave and I realised Peeta was dying so I decided to go and get the medicine, when he begged me not to I kissed him, the kiss filled me with a brand new hunger. That was the first time I whispered to him I love you Peeta Mellark and he understood I wasn't lying or making it up for the audience. I was being honest.

When we arrive back in 12 we were inseparable we slept together to keep away the nightmares but sometimes I tell myself. _You love Peeta Mellark and he loves you. _ I would always fall asleep after this. So I decide to play this game.

_You love Peeta Mellark and he loves you, you are married and had a baby,_ I feel my eyelids drop and the last thing I see before I fall asleep is Finnick staring out into the forest as he takes watch.

I wake up and notice a distance fog dancing around us, Finnick seemed to of fallen asleep. I squint my eyes as I notice the fog coming closer. My hunters instinct kicks in and the fog makes me uncomfortable. So as I awaken them my skin blisters.

**Instead of a sequel I'll just carry on and have one long story**

**sorry its sooo short**


	7. important AN regarding all my stories

**A very important AN:**

**Authors note: I am sooooooooo sorry I have net updated for soooooooooooooo long but I have been having a massive case of writers block, so I am sorry to say this but I do not know where I am going with this or any other stories so I shall be deleting them all. I am, however currently writing a rewrite of the trilogy so please stay tuned for that.**

_the summary: AU what if Katniss and Peetas roles were reversed. Katniss Mellark, the blonde haired blue eyed bakers daughter has had a crush on seam hunter boy Peeta Everdeen since she was 5 years old. When she is reaped for the games and Peeta volunteers for his little brother Katniss will do anything to protect him and keep him alive._

**so tell me what you think (PM me) **

**Thank you so much for your patience and once again I apologise soo much**


End file.
